Final Destination 3
by lilflynnygrl
Summary: This story takes place a couple of months before the 3rd movie,When Conrad has a premonition about a subway crash that kills every one on it, and he saves them then onebyone they start dying.Can Conrad save all of his friends before death comes back for t
1. Intro

Final Destination 3!

Characters

Name: Conrad Drag  
Age: 17  
Style: He is exactly like Carter from FD1, a jock whose amazing at hockey but he was good at football. He is always with his girlfriend. He got a nice car, and he always bullies a nerd just like carter bullied Billy.

Name: Regina Franklin  
Age: 17  
Style: Really popular but is friendly with all the less popular folk. Not your average plastic!

Name: Joseph Heart  
Age: 16  
Style: The Gay Guy, BUT NOT FEMINIME, The Jock, BUT NOT POPULER, The Nerd, BUT NOT UNPOPULER, Loves Things Like Books And Video Games. He hangs out with his best friend Kendal all the time.

Name: Adriana Torres  
Age: 16  
Style: the girl everyone loves to envy she got the Looks...everything  
straight black hair with blue eyes looks a little Latino  
She loves to dance and strut her stuff A LOT. Kind of a little bitchy but with a heart deep inside no matter what her social status is.

Name: Kendal Miller  
Sex: Female  
Age: 17  
Style: Preppy  
She always wanted to be the popular one, but she isn't. Kendal only has one friend and that is Joseph heart. She really Envies Regina Franklin.

Name: Tanisha Jones  
Age: 18  
Style: The rich, bitchy and spoiled rotten black girl, with braids all the way down to her waist. She thinks that is the best person in the world, and that EVERYONE loves her. But in reality everyone hates her.

Name: John Mastacci  
AGE: 17  
Style: the skeptic and easily angry boy, who's in love with one of the girls.

Name - Tino Wilson. (Isn't the name Tino great!)

Age - 17

Gender: Male

Style: Hippy/Boho/Indie.

Character - The odd one out. Doesn't have many friends but has one or two close ones who he's always with. People seem to think he and his group of friends are doing strange things together. However, he's really gay and his friends really are just his best friends. People think he's strange, really strange. Interested in the occult, etc. Is the first one to figure out things... Wants to get to the bottom of whatever happens.

Conrad, is the one that sees the vision. His girlfriend is Regina.

Adriana is a best friend with Regina.

Joseph and Kendal are best friends, but they are not friends with the other three. They know each other from school, but isn't close with them.

Tanisha is the hardcore black chick who is rich but still ghetto. The other kids don't really like her.

John has a huge crush on Adriana, but is too afraid to tell her. Adriana doesn't even notice John.

Tino is the druggie, weird kid who no one understands; none of the others are friends with him.


	2. The Premonition

Conrad and Regina walked down the steps to the subway hand in hand. "METRO 180" read the sign. Living in New York they often took the subway and knew it very well. Today they were going to meet Regina's best friend Adriana at the subway to take a trip to the other side of New York to meet a guy that Adriana had meet. Adriana came into view as the couple reached the last step. "Hey!" she said as she ran over toward them. "I'm excited to meet your new love interest," said Regina. "Yah, are you going got keep this one around a while?" said Conrad. "Shut the beep up" replied Adriana with a giggle. Around the corner came Joseph Heart and Kendal Miller. Joseph was gay, but not your stereotypical gay, hey was a pretty normal guy, played Varsity baseball. Kendal was really pretty, but really shy. "Hey isn't that Regina Franklin and her boyfriend?" asked Joseph? "Yah, and, oh, Adriana Torres." Kendal didn't liked Adriana, they were friends when they were in 6th grade, but they Adriana got popular and guys started popping up in place of Kendal. Adriana came to be known as a slut to Kendal. "Nice to see you bitches here" said Tanisha Jones as she walked up to Conrad, Regina, and Adriana. "What the beep are you doing here bitch?" asked Adriana. They were complete enemies, always going for the same guys. "I'm going uptown to get my hair rebraided, they're starting to fall out." "I can see that you dirty slut," said Adriana. "Bitch you wanna fight right now," said Tanisha? Adriana didn't know it but close by on a bench was John Mastacci staring at her with lust. He went to their school but Adriana didn't know him, she would never give him the time of day. Nevertheless, he was secretly in love with her, and that day he decided he would follow her wherever she went. The Subway pulled up and everyone got on. It was partially full this time of day but not too bad. Conrad stood and let Adriana and Regina sit together. "Stop looking at him" said Kendal to Joseph who had been staring at a guy sitting a few seats over. "Sorry, he's cute," said Joseph. Tanisha pulled out her ipod and put her headphones on. No one noticed a few seats over Tino Wilson sitting in a seat. He was a druggie, a worthless nobody. Conrad had him in a class and would tell stories bout how he would roll his weed in class using the textbook paper. Tino was smarter than he people knew though. He wasn't completely worthless. John boarded just as the doors almost shut on him. Beep he said, hoping Adriana would look up, but she didn't. The train started moving and the cars started rocking. A poster on hung up advertising a band playing downtown. "FLIGHT 180" was the name of the band. "Hey look, said Conrad, someone named their band after that flight that crashed a few years ago. You know, they kid that saw the future." The train rounded a curve and there was a big bump and the lights went out. There was a gasp from everyone. "Its alright" said Conrad. Then the train hit a huge bump and everyone went flying forward. The lights flickered back on in time for Conrad to see Regina flying through one of the glass windows. "Regina!" Half her body lay inside the car with her top half scraping away on the concrete walls outside. He got to her and pulled her in. but she didn't have a top half, just a bloody stump where her shoulders were. The back of the subway car then blew up and Conrad noticed Tino around the blaze burning. It then completely detached from the subway and was let exploding on the tracks."AHHHHHHH" screamed Adriana as the pole she was holding onto came lose. The train screeched and jerked forward again. The pole uprooted and went flying away from Adriana. Joseph watch out!" Said Kendal as the pole wet flying through his head. The blood sprayed onto Kendal's face as she ran away from him. But she didn't look where she was going and she walked right out of the train where it had detached and broke her neck when she landed on the tracks. "Tanisha look out!" screamed Conrad. She almost fell off the train where Kendal did but Conrad grabbed her legs before she fell. Her torso was hanging out of the car and she was only inches away from the track. "Help me!" she screamed but her long hair got stuck in the wheels and her whole scalp got torn off. Conrad screamed and let her body fall off when he saw the gruesome sight. The lights kept flickering and then train went over another bump. This caused the flouresnt lights to break and the sharp pieces fell down on top of John. The glass shattered and fell into John's face completely covering him with blood and glass. Then the wires that were attached to the bulbs came down and Adriana ran right into them. Conrad saw her body being charged by all the electricity and then there was a big boom. And Conrad saw flames coming toward him filling up the whole subway car. And then he opened his eyes...


	3. Cheating death

"Nice to see you bitches here" said Tanisha Jones. "You already said that" Conrad said. "What the hell are you talking about" asked Tanisha? Conrad looked around. He remebered Joseph Heart and Kendal Miller on the subway too. He saw them standing next to each other a few yards away. "We already got on, and we died!" exclaimed Conrad as he ran towards the other two. "What the hell?" asked Kendal. He looked around. Everything was how he had seen it. He saw John Mastacci sitting on a bench. "No one get on the next subway, its going to crash and we are all going to die!" he screamed. "Baby, what the hell are you talking about?" Regina asked. "I saw it, and we were all on it and we all died." "I;m not about to miss my hair appointment cuz some stupid white boy had a dream." said Tanisha. "He was on it too" Conrad said as he pointed to John/ "Who is that?" asked Adrianna. "He goes to our school," said Conrad. The trian pulled up. "No one get on!" "Conrad, your acting freaking crazy!" said Adrianna. "Listen i know what i saw." Then he remebered Tino being in his vision. He looked around but didnt see him. "He must have alreayd been on the train!" he said. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" exclaimed Regina. He ran into the subway car and found Tino sitting in a seat. He grabbed him by the arm and ripped him out of the seat. "Come on man, the subways is going to crash!" "Everyone get off!" A polic officer walked up to them. "Sir you need to calm down and step out of the train." "Man, i wasnt doing nothing, i was just sitting there and this physco pulled me away." Tino said. "Both of you off now," said the officer. They got off and the doors closed behind them. The train started up an disapperead into the tunnel. "What the hell is going on!" asked Joseph. "Your white boy ass better run cuz im gunna beat the beep out of you with my heels, and they hurt!" said Tanisha. "Listen i know what i saw!" screamed Conrad. Then there was a low rumble and huge crash sounded from the tunnel. They could see smoke billowing out from the tunnel and the light from the fire flickered throughout the tunnel. All of the kids stood in shock, all staring at Conrad.


	4. The beginning

Conrad and Regina sat in Regina's living room that night still in shock of the catastrophie. The news was on and they were covering the story of the accident. "I just dont understand how you saw it, and then it atually happened" said Regina. "I dont know, but i did, and i freaked out cuz it felt so real" he replied. "This isnt the first time a premonition of death has saved people" the reporter on tv stated. "About 2 years ago the same thing happened to a young man on airplane, and last year to a woman who escaped a horrific pile up because of a vision." "Thats crazy" said Regina. "Im sorry if i scared you babe, but i saved us," said Conrad. Regina smiled and gave him a kiss. "Ill be right back" she said,"I have to go to the bathroom." She dissapeared up the stairs. Conrad looked to the end table next to the couch and saw Regina's family portrait. He picked it up. She was so beautiful, the picture was almost perfect except her parents were crazy. Regina's cat jumped up on the couch next to him out of nowhere. He jumoed and dropped the framed picture on the floor. "Damn cat" he said as he picked up the picture. The frame had cracked. He was about to set it back up, hoping her parents wouldnt notice when he noticed something odd about the crack. It had cracked right ontop of Regina's face and had sent other small cracks from the center of it. Regina came from her bathroom and into her bedroom. She stopped in front of her full length mirror. She played with her hair. She never thought she was that pretty, but Conrad always told her she was. The ceiling fan right above her squeked extremly loud. Her dad said he needed to tighten it becasue that sound meant it was loose. She stared at herself in the mirror one last time and then...


	5. Regina

Regina looked up as the squeaking of the fan got louder. As she did she watched the fan fly down from the ceiling. "Regina!" said Conrad. She looked in the mirror where she could se him standing behind her. Then the fans blades exploded into the mirror causing the mirror to shatter and shot out shards of glass. Conrad stood watching all the shards being crunched into Regina's face and torso. "No!" he screamed. He ran over to her and dropped to the ground. There were probably 10 big pieces of glass sticking into her face. Blood poured from her lifeless body as Conrad kneeled next to her crying.

Tino sat in the last pew of the church. He watched all the sobbing teens and parents. He didn't know Regina that well, but he came to her funeral because he needed to talk to Conrad. Tino knew about Flight 180 and the accident on the highway, and he seemed to think that what happened to them was connected to it. Slowly he watched the people leave until the only ones who remained were Conrad and Regina's parents. He watched as Conrad left her casket and hugged her parents. As he started walking out of the church Tino got up. "Hey Conrad," he said. "Yah?" Conrad replied trying to hold back his tears. "Hey I know it's a bad time and all. But I wanted to talk to you about you vision you have at the subway." "My girlfriend just died, and you want to talk to me about a "dream" I had?" snapped Conrad. "I know, its just-" Tino started. "Its not important right now is what it is!" stated Conrad. He turned from Tino and walked out of the church. "Dammit!" Tino said, as he to left the church.  
Conrad sat in his car outside of the church. He sat and cried from about 10 minutes. He looked outside around him. "Why?" He asked himself. Conrad then jerked to the right as he saw the reflection of a stop sign on his window. The reflection disappeared. He got out of his car and looked around. There wasn't a stop sign in sight. He got back in his car and drove off, still in tears.  
Tino was driving fast. 20 over the speed limit. But he didn't care. He was kind of mad that Conrad wouldn't talk to him about the vision. Right now he just wanted to get high. He rounded a sharp corner and hit the curb. There was aloud pop and his car slowly stopped. "Shit"he yelled, as he got out of the car. He saw the flat tire on the right side. "Dammit," he said. He didn't have a spare. He remembered passing a Chevron. I grabbed his wallet out of the car and started walking. He got down to the end of the street where a stop sign stood. It didn't look right though. He grabbed a hold of it and he could tell it was extremely loose. He let go and started walking again. He stopped when he heard the sound of a loud truck and a chain rattling. He could see the truck coming fast on the street beside him with a long chain being dragged on the back. The truck speed up closer to him and the chain...


	6. Close call

The chain whipped up in the air getting tangled around the stop sign. Tino turned around to see that stop sign gone. "What the hell?" He asked himself. He looked up and then saw the sign falling toward the ground. It would surly kill him he knew, so he jumped out of the way as the sign stuck into the ground with a thud.

Tino stared at the sign as it stuck upside down in the ground. It had nearly impaled him in the head. Conrad's car whipped around the corner and came to a stop. "Tino are you ok!" Conrad asked. "Yah, I think" Tino replied. "Besides the fact that I almost got killed" he said. "Was it the stop sign?" Conrad asked staring at it. "Yah, if u hadn't looked up my head would have been split open like a watermelon." Tino said with a little chuckle. "I saw it" said Conrad. "What?" asked Tino. "I saw the reflection of a stop sign on my car window, but there was no stop sign around." The sky started turning dark. "Lets get out of here, looks like a storms coming," said Tino. "Get in" Conrad said. As the got in the car Conrad froze. Across the street was a restaurant, Joe's Hamburgers. He watched as a single bolt of lightening struck the sign shattering it in pieces on the ground. "Shit" Conrad said as he got in the car and speed off.

"Those are really cute shoes you picked out," said Joseph as he and Kendal walked out of a store at the mall. "I can't believe we are shopping after a funeral," said Kendal. "Well I mean, we weren't that close with her, but she was nice." said Joseph. "Besides I want to go to the new Hollister they put it" he said. "Its upstairs I think," said Kendal. "Crap, the stupid shoelace keeps coming untied," said Joseph. "It just won't stays." He bent down and tied it again. "Won't do any good, but o well." he said. They walked toward the escalator. The boarded the escalator and started their ascend to the second floor. "Crap" he said as he looked down. His shoelace was being sucked into the elevator. "What's wrong?" asked Kendal? "My shoe!" he exclaimed. He tugged real hard and fell backwards. "Dammit!" he screamed. "I think I cut my head," he said. "Are you ok sweetie?" she said. "Just help me with my shoe," he said. He reached for his shoe but accidentally got his fingers stuck inside the escalator. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. His scream filled the mall. "Help me!" he screamed. "Somebody help!" Kendal screamed as she ran up the escalator. The top was in view and Joseph started getting scared. "Hurry!" he screamed! Then suddenly the escalator stopped and a security guard ran down the steps to him. They got him out, but he lost three fingers. All that were left were bloody stumps. "You can hardly notice them," Kendal said. "My fingers!" Joseph cried. An ambulance had came and taken them to a hospital. "It'll be ok, at least you are still alive," she said. "There you guys are!" said Conrad as he and Tino came into the room. "Are you ok Joseph?" he asked. "I nearly died, but instead I lost three fingers" he said lifting his bandaged hand. "Me to" said Tino. "Well not the fingers thing, but I almost died." "Listen, this might sound crazy, but remember those new stories bout the plane crash and the car accident, and then everyone who got out died later. Well I think death is coming back for us." he said. "Crap" said Kendal. "It sounds crazy, but I believe it." "I saw these, these signs, I almost knew when ya'll were in danger." "What do you mean?" asked Joseph. "Well like for you, I saw the Joe's Hamburgers sign get stuck by lightening and shatter, and for Tino I saw a stop sign our of nowhere, then it was gone. And for Regina, well I don't want to talk about her, but I saw one for her too. Maybe if I knew more about then, I could have saved her..." Conrad got distant as he finished his words. "Well lets be on the lookout now" Tino said breaking the silence. "Lets meet at my house tonight, everyone who was supposed to be on the train" said Kendal. "Sounds good," said Conrad. "And Kendal, I don't mean to scare you, but just be careful, cuz in my vision, you were next."


	7. Deaths list

Conrad sat in his room at his computer. He had gotten back from the meeting at Kendal's house about an hour ago. Everyone showed up, even Tanisha. John didn't say much; he was so shy around Adriana who was still in a depressed mood because of Regina. Conrad told them all to be on the lookout for danger, and to keep their cell phones on just in case he saw something. He had typed out "Death's list" on his computer. He knew the list cuz of the order they died in his vision. He wondered if Tino and Joseph would be ok, they seemed to have cheated death. He turned the computer off. He was worried about Kendal. He fell onto his bed and turned on the TV. A movie was on where a girl was plunging to her death from the top of a building. He changed the channel then ran to bet his phone.  
Kendal was reading in bed. She couldn't keep concentrated on the book. Everyone had come to her apartment that night for the meeting. Her parents asked why these people they didn't even know where over there. She said a school project. She heard a gun shot outside. She shook it off. She lived in a bad neighborhood in New York. Her apartment was high enough up though so she wasn't in any harm of the bullets. She was getting tired. She knew she needed to get up and turn off the light though. A week ago another apartment in the building caught fire cuz the lights were left on too long. There electricity was cheap and you had to be careful with it. But Kendal fell into a deep sleep with the lights still on. Kendal woke a few hours later feeling something fall on he face. It was all dark in the room and she felt the sharp edges of glass had fallen on her. She brushed them off and noticed her cell phone. It had 13 missed calls from Conrad. Kendal heard a loud gunshot from outside that scared her this time and she jumped out bed and...

Ok sorry about this chapter being soo short!


	8. Kendal

She jumped put of bed and screamed in pain when she hit the floor. Glass stuck in her feet. "What the hell" she screamed! Her eyes were still adjusting to the sudden dark and she took another step forward. Instant pain again. "AHHHH!" she screamed again. She looked up and noticed that all the light bulbs were not in the ceiling. They must have overheated and exploded. Her phone rang and she jumped with shock. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as more glass plunged into her feet. She fell forward in pain but all that was in front of her was her window. "Kendal what's wrong?" her mom asked running in. But Kendal lost her balance and fell through the glass. She watched as her daughter's bloody feet left the windowsill. "Kendal!" she screamed as he tried to reach for her. But it was too late. She watched as Kendal's body plat all over the concrete 18 stories down. "Help me!" her mother screamed in tears as Mr. Miller came in. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed she the shattered bulbs. "Honey be careful of the glas-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence as he looked out the window. The phone rang again and her mom carefully walked over to her bedside table. It was a text message. Mr. Miller ran out of the room to call the police as Mrs. Miller hit "view" on the phone. She continued crying as she read a message from Conrad saying, "stay away from windows."

Sorry about this chapter being short also.


	9. The Message

Conrad spent all morning the next day with the police. "So again, how did you know she was going to fall out of a window?" one of the officers asked. "I told you already, I saw a sign, and I know when I see these signs, they stick out to me." "So you saw a sign that said KENDAL IS GOING TO FALL OUT OF A WINDOW" said the other officer. "No, not literal signs, just things that other people would see on a regular basis, but they mean something to me." Conrad explained. "Go ahead and bring them in," said the officer. "The door to the interrogation room opened and in walked Mr. and Mrs. Miller. They say down across from him. "You could have prevented out daughters death right?" Mrs. Miller asked holding back tears. "I tried, I really did, but I couldn't leave the house so late and she didn't answer her phone. I tired I real-" he said, but was cut off by Mr. Miller. "Its ok son, we know you tried, we just don't understand how you knew," he said. "I was turned on my TV and the first thing I saw was a girl falling from a building and splatting on the ground, it was a movie or something." He had explained this so many times. "I wasn't positive it was a sing but I didn't want to take my chances" Conrad said. "Well thank you for trying son" Mr. Miller said starting to tear up. "Let' go honey" he said as he and Mrs. Miller got up. She hadn't even reached the door when she started crying again. "Its not over" Conrad said once the Millers left. "I know its not, Tanisha Jones is next." "Alright, say we believe you, what do we do?" asked one of the officers. "I want one of your policemen to stay with her, as a body guard" Conrad said. "I promise it will be worth it, if she cheats death she can live, Tino and Joseph have cheated death and they are fine, its just keeps going to the next person." "Ok, so what happens when it gets to the end? Does it just stop or does it come back for the ones that cheated it?" Asked the officer. "I don't know, but I am just thinking about saving everyone right now." "Alright kid, we will get a squad car out to Tanisha's house in a few minutes. IF you see and "signs" give me a call." The officer said handing Conrad a business card. "Thank you" he said. He got up and ran to his car and grabbed his cell phone to call Tanisha.


	10. The cat

Tanisha tossed her phone on her bed. Was it really necessary for a cop to come guard her? She could take care of herself. She had to learn to with her dad always on business trips. This week it was Hong Kong. Her mom died when she was 2 so she had to learn to be girly by watching MTV and reading "Cosmopolitan." She was known for being the bitchest, slutiest, richest, black girl at school, but really, she just wanted to be popular. She covered her real emotions up with all those stereotypes. She walked out of her bedroom and stood at the top of the landing on her second floor. She was very close to the edge of the stairs. She stared down at the bottom with a dazed look. She had gotten her braids redone the day before, they were perfect. They hung down almost to her butt. She was thinking about the fact that death could be coming for her. She would have to be careful. What she didn't realize was that there was a standup fan sitting on a table just inches from her hair.  
Conrad was driving home. He figured the cop would protect her, she would be ok. Tanisha wasn't one of his favorite people. But she shouldn't have to die. He snapped back to reality and slammed the break on. A black cat was standing in the road. It meowed then walked on by.  
Tanisha stopped thinking about the whole death thing and watched her black cat. Angel was his name; he had always been with her and protected her. "I don't need a cop," she said bending down to pick up the cat that had ran up the stairs. "I have you to protect me" as she stood back up her hair got caught in the fan. Beep she screamed. The cat kind of did a meow scream and jumped out of her arms. She tried to pull her hair out, but it wasn't working. She fell backwards against the wall behind the fan, but it sucked her hair in more. She saw a glimmer of silver and noticed a pair of scissors on the table. She reached for them in pair, as her head got closer to the razor sharp fan...


	11. Tanisha

Tanisha reached the scissors and grabbed them. She let out a big scream, as her head got closer. She reached behind her head and cut the braid. Her body was thrown forward the pressure she put on her upper body. She dropped the scissors and they skidded near the edge of the banister. She couldn't get control of her speed and she broke through the wooden banister. Beep she screamed but she managed to grab onto the edge. She looked down. It was a long way; her house was a usually tall two-story house. She glanced to her left and saw the scissors sitting about a foot away from her head. "HELP ME!" she screamed hoping a neighbor would here. Angel came tot he edge and peered down at Tanisha. She couldn't hold on much longer. "HELP ME!" she screamed again. Then there was a bang at the door. "Hello, is Tanisha Jones in there?" said a voice. "Help me!" she screamed. "Hold on" the voice said. "Its locked!" the voice exclaimed from the outside. "Are you near the door?" he yelled again. "No, just hurry!" she screamed. Then there was a big bang. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed and she lost her grip. She started falling as she heard another bang. A gunshot. Angel jumped from fright and let out a meow. As he ran away he knocked the scissors off the edge of the landing. "No!" she screamed as the scissors plunged into her eyeball. Another shot was fired as the locked door burst open. The bullet blew through her kneecap as she hit the floor. The police officer stood in shock staring at the bloody body of the girl that he was supposed to protect.


	12. Ring of fire

John heard the doorbell ring. He lived right outside the city in a pretty nice house with his parents. They were out tonight, like they always were. He had just saw on the news the story about Tanisha Jones. How come 3 of the people that got off the subway had died in freak accidents. He was confused, but still a little worried. The wind howled outside, a big storm had hit and he could hear the sounds of the rain and wind hitting the house. He opened the door. "Hey" said Adriana. He stood in shock. His biggest crush was standing in the doorway. "Listen I know this is random, but with all these terrible accidents happening I have thought about the importance of my life." She closed her umbrella as John listened with great happiness. "I just want to do something I can be happy with" she said. "I heard you have had a crush on me since 6th grade," she stated. John blushed. "Yah, its true" he said. "Well, I just thought I would tell you that I did notice you, but I was too worried about what people would think if I didn't date a "popular" guy, no offense, it doesn't matter to me anymore." Adriana said with a smile. "No, its ok, I understand, but I do really like you" he said. "Well good!" she exclaimed with a laugh. "That's just what I wanted." She walked inside then she leaned into him for a kiss. He kissed her. He couldn't believe it. After the kiss he asked, "This isn't a joke, is it?" "Haha, no, I promise." she said. "Lets go upstairs" John requested. As John trotted upstairs behind her, he couldn't help but have the biggest smile on his face. Once in his room they kissed again. And again, until they were about to fall on his bed. "Hold on, before we go any further I need to freshen up," said Adriana. "Can I use to bathroom?" she asked pointing the door across from the bed. "Yah sure go ahead." he said. "Ill be right back," she said as she kissed him again. He watched as the door shut then fell down on his bed. He was excited. Music, he thought, he needed some romantic music. He sat up in his bed and turned the radio on that was on a bookshelf above his bed. The storm had worried him, so a lit candle sat by the radio, it might also make for some romance. "...That ring of fire, that ring of fire.." sang Johnny Cash on the radio, he was about to change it when a tree branch burst through the window next to the book shelf knocking it over...


	13. John

"Shit!"he exclaimed as the bookshelf feel on top of him. It pinned him to his bed. He wasn't very strong and he couldn't get it off himself. He saw the candle fall to the floor and then a huge flame erupted. "Adriana, help me!" he screamed. "What's going on?" she asked from the bathroom. "GET OUT HERE! THERE IS FIRE!" he screamed to her. Inside the bathroom and she turned the knob. It was locked. She rammed the door but it didn't open. "Its locked!" she screamed. "What do I do!" John took a deep breath. He could feel the heat of the flames. It was getting hotter. The fire was growing. He took all his strength and pushed. The shelf fell backwards into the fire, causing bigger flames. "Oh Shit" he screamed. He sat up on his bed. The flames surrounded him all around the bed. A "Ring of Fire." "Are you ok? What's going on?" Adriana asked through the locked door. He didn't know what to do. The flames almost reached his ceiling. He couldn't see anything through them. Then he found the thinnest part of the flames. They were up by the headboard of his bed. He knew the window was close she he had to be careful. He took another deep breath. He stood up on his bed. He couldn't see over the flames. He could hear Adriana trying to break the door down. He took the blanket off his bed and wrapped his body with it. Then he took a jump right though the fire. After he felt the air from the broken window hit him he took her cover off. It all happened to fast for him to stop himself. But the last thing he saw was the sharp end of the tree branch the broke though his window coming toward his face, then instant death as the branch broke through the back of his head, leaving him shishcabobed on the tree. His brains stuck off the end of the branch. The bottom half of his body had been left burning in the flames. The bathroom door was thrown open. Adriana screamed as she saw the flames. They flickered a little bit and then she saw John's dead body and the back of his mutilated head. She ran out of the house screaming in insane shock.


	14. The car

Conrad was driving in his car. He knew John was next (unaware he is already dead), but he hadn't gotten any signs. He just hoped that he saw one soon. He turned on his radio. Johnny Cash was still on. "That ring of fire..." he sang. Conrad slammed on the brakes. "Shit" he said. He turned his car around and speed toward John's house. 

Adriana ran coughing down the stairs. She was crying hysterically and coughing from the smoke at the same time. It started to fill the downstairs. She reached the front door but it was locked. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed and she kicked the door with rage. It flew open and she ran through and collapsed on the lawn in tears. The ground was wet from the storm, but the rain had stopped. She knew she had to get away from the house though. She jumped up and ran to her car. It was parked under John's bedroom window. She could see the tree branch that was thrown through from the storm. She followed the branch and saw John's burning mutilated face again. She covered her mouth and got in the car. She grabbed her cell phone. Dead. "shit" she screamed. She stuck the keys in the ignition and turned them. Nothing. She tried it again. Nothing. "NOOOOOOO" she cried again. She could see the flames raging in the window; it would only be a matter of time before the window exploded from the heat. Then there were headlights behind her. Conrad came insight on her rearview mirror. "Conrad!" she screamed. But all the doors locked. She tried to pull the lock up, but it wouldn't budge. "Are you ok?" he asked frantically. "He's dead, John is dead," she said crying. "Shit well we have to get our outta here" he said. He tried opening the door, but it wouldn't move. "None of them will budge," she said. Then there was a small boom, and the window exploded. John's body fell from the second story and landed on her car's hood. She screamed as his burned gaping face stared back at her. The branch had fallen on the ground nearby. The engine then caught on fire. "Get in the back!" Conrad ordered. Adriana crawled to the backseat. "Now get away from the window," he said. She backed up the opposite door. Conrad picked up the burned branch. He swung it fiercely at the window. It shattered except for a few pieces still sticking up from the bottom. "You have to hurry, the engine is going to explode!" said Conrad. Adriana crawled up to the window and started through when...


	15. Adriana

Adriana crawled toward the broken window. She started going through it when there was another boom. This one was louder. Adriana stopped halfway through and looked up where the noise came from. A huge piece of John's house had blown up was falling in a blaze down detached from the house. "HURRY!" Conrad screamed. But the huge burning chunk fell on top of the car, crushing it down as if the car was being crushed in a junkyard. Adriana's stomach was forced down onto the sharp pieces of glass still remaining. Conrad stared screaming as he watched helplessly at her. "I…I, I'm stuck." she managed to say in short breaths. Conrad could see blood and stomach acid leaking onto the concrete. She was completely trapped in pain, the upper half of her body out of the car and the other half crushed inside. He held her hand. "We are gunna get you out of here" he said as tears started to roll down his cheeks. He pulled out his phone with the other and punched in 911. She was his closets friend other his dead girlfriend. He couldn't believe so much was being taken away from him. "Yes, we need help, there has been a terrible acci-" Conrad started but he stopped when he heard a crack. He looked up at the gapping hole into John's bedroom and saw the burnt bookshelf falling. "Nooooooooooooo!" he screamed dropping the phone. But it landed on top of the crushed car making it even more compact. The last thing Conrad heard from Adriana was a little squeak of a scream, then her upper half fell onto the concrete next to his phone. Conrad stared in horror the bloody stump that was her waist left inside the car. Her severed body lay at his feet when a hand jerked his shoulders. "Kid you gotta get away from that thing, its gunna explode!" said an old man in a bathrobe. He pulled Conrad away from the car just as it exploded. The older man and him fell to the ground in the driveway next door. Staring at the disaster that left two of his classmates dead.


	16. School

Conrad sat in Government. It had been three days since the incident at John's house. He couldn't get it out of his mind. He had seen two dead bodies. He wasn't close with John, but he was still his classmate, he knew him. And Adriana. He had known her since 3rd grade. He didn't know why he was at school today. His mom said it would help take him mind off it. Instead he was still thinking about among students who whispered about the accident. They thought he was crazy cause he said he could see things. A drop of water dropped on his dead. He looked up. It was coming from the ceiling. He looked up at the teacher. She underlined something and the chalk broke in half. A kid behind him slammed his book on the desk and made Conrad jump. "Mr. Williams that was uncalled for" the teacher said. Everyone laughed then the clock over the door dropped and shattered into pieces. "Oh dear" she said as she went over to clean it up. "Be careful!" Conrad snapped. Everyone stared at him and then cracked up in laughter. "What was going on?" he thought to himself. EH got the bad feeling again. "I gotta go" he said. He jumped out of his seat and ran out the door paying no attention to the teacher.

Tino sat in Art. Normally he wouldn't try but because of everything he had been through, he decided he was going to start trying. He had his project out and was listening toughly to the teacher. Above him on a shelf were a can of scissors. A water droplet fell on his head. He brushed it off and continued with the notes. He concentrated on the painting and then jumped when he heard a slice behind him. He gasped and turned around. On a table behind him a student had gotten up and cut a piece of construction paper in half with a paper cutter. "Geeze, calm down stoner" the student said. He gazed a picture across the room. It was a painting of a girl sitting in a flood of her own tears. "Weird" he said quietly to himself. Tino turned back around. He heard a creak above him. He started looking up when he heard a scream in front of him. "S!" exclaimed a girl a few seats in front of him. "Sorry" she said, "I cracked a nail." "Miss Hill" said the teacher, "Since you are so helpful with you words today, do you think you could get that can of scissors for Me." he said, pointing above Tino. "Sure" she said, getting up. The clock on the wall fell and shattered on the floor. "What is going on?" the teacher asked himself with a sigh. He started toward the accident when the door burst open. "TINO, WATCH OUT!" screamed Conrad. The girl had her arm stretched out and was holding the can when she turned around.


	17. Tino

..."Huh?" she asked looking over at Conrad with confusion. Then were was a big groan and creak of metal. More water fell from the ceiling. "What the hell" Tino said as he stood up brushing the water off. Another creak and then the giant air conditioner fell from the ceiling. It crushed Tino's body to the floor, splattering pieces of him all over the room. A lot of blood and organs and such splattered onto the girl still who now had dropped the can of scissors as she stood screaming. "Jesus Christ!" said the teacher running out of the room to get help. All the students were screaming and had gotten out of their seats and ran past Conrad out the door. Conrad just stared. He could have stopped it. He could see part of Tine's bloody hand sticking out from under the machine. It looked deflated. He looked around the room. There were pieces of Tino everywhere. On the chalkboard, the paintings, the desks, on Conrad. The girl dropped to her knees and started bawling. She landed in the water that had come out of the air conditioner. She continued crying, "Was this my fault?" she asked Conrad as she wiped her tears away. "No, not at all" he said. "I didn't even know him, but I was right there when he died, I could have died, I also feel like I could have prevented it," she said. "What's you name?" he asked. "Heather" she said wiping away the tears. "Come on" Conrad said, lending out his hand. "You know," she said standing up. "This isn't the first time I almost died." Conrad stopped and stared at her. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well about a week ago I was in the city getting on a subway. And I was getting in the first car when I heard some screaming and some guy yelling the train was gunna crash" she explained. Conrad stood with his mouth open. "I am so crazy about that kind stuff I didn't get on it, then it really did crash." She picked a piece of skin off her shirt that had stuck there. "You know that guy that was screaming, that was me," he said. "What? Are you seri-" she started, but then she took a step forward and slipped on some blood. She fell backwards and her neck landed right on the cutting line of the open paper cutter. "Shit" she said. As she held he weight with her arms behind her. "Little help?" she asked. Conrad carefully walked over to her and grabbed her waist to pull her up when there was a groan and then a POP sorta of noise coming from the ceiling. They both looked up and pipe came falling straight for Heather. It didn't hit her, but it hit the open cutter, which then sliced down, cutting Heather's head off. It rolled backwards and off the table. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He screamed. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" he screamed again. He didn't know who he was screaming at, but he didn't realize why all these people had to die. And would he die soon too? He dropped on the floor in Tino's blood, but he didn't care. He just sat crying. Everyone around him seemed to be dying, even people he didn't know like Heather. The principle and some policemen came in and gasped at the horrific site. "Oh my god" said the teacher. "What happened to her!" he asked. "I don't know" Conrad said, still crying. "It just did." The policemen grabbed him and escorted him out while the bloody room rotted away with death.


	18. The end or not

Two months after the accident in the Art room, Conrad was tried and found guilty for the "murder" of Heather Hill. He always told the story of death killing them all one by one to the judge and his attorney, this just lead them to believe he was crazy. They locked him up in a state penitentiary in New York. He would have been in his first year in college; instead he was locked in a room with padded walls, where he would stay for a very long time.

"I can't believe I am doing this," said Joseph as he sat down in the seat and buckled up. " I hate these things!" Joseph had heard about the accident at school. He didn't want to get involved though, Conrad was acting kinda crazy, maybe he did accidentally kill her. He decided he needed to move on with his life, get it back on track (pun intended). He moved to another city and went to a community college. He didn't talk about that week near the end of his senior year to anyone. He knew it would just creep people out. He liked being able to start over with a clean slate. He thought about death every once in a while. Well if death was after them, then he cheated it. He always knew he was to smart for death. His friend Sara was on the phone in the seat next to him. He had met her at college. When they had taken their seats they noticed a rowdy group of high scholars filled the rest of the seats. He remembered those days, parts he wanted to forget though. But his attention was focused on a devil figure. It was a gigantic animation of a devil with horns. It was obviously advertising the ride, but Joseph thought it might mean something else. He had been so focused on the devil. He didn't even notice the high school kids get off. He turned to hear them arguing with a roller coaster maintaince man. The coaster started forward. "What a bunch of stupid kids!" said Sara rolling her eyes. Joseph turned back toward them hearing a brunette girl yell, "The tracks are broken! Don't press the button!" He knew what was going on. As they started up for the first big drop, Joseph sat in sadness. Suddenly everything that had happened last year flooded his mind. He grabbed Sara's hand as they neared the top. "Don't be scared," she said. "Its only a ride." Joseph then realized he couldn't cheat death. He was supposed to die. The coaster reached the top. Joseph closed his eyes and breathed his last breath as the coaster started its deadly descent.


End file.
